


Holding to the ground

by bom_kogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Langst, M/M, almost major character death, blood tw, kind of graphic ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bom_kogane/pseuds/bom_kogane
Summary: So now he’s trying to put himself back together but he can’t because Keith is gone and he didn’t even know that Lance didn’t hate him, that Lance fucking loves him and there’s nothing they can do about it now because Keith is dead. Keith is dead and Lance could’ve stopped it, he should’ve fought harder, known better, he should’ve-In which Keith might not make it and Lance is lost without him.





	Holding to the ground

Lance can’t breathe, his hot, sticky tears pressing against his cheeks. He’s running, without turning back but that doesn’t mean he isn’t grieving, and he thinks he’s screaming but he can’t tell anymore. He can’t even feel his legs as he runs into the blue lion, fucking heaving and hyperventilating and god this wasn’t the plan at all. The plan was to get some weird metal thing Pidge said they needed for the ship and now only one of them is coming back to the ship and the other-

The other’s dead. Keith is fucking dead and Lance doesn’t even know how it happened so quickly. They had the metal in their hands one second and then the next... the next Keith is on the ground with a gash in his stomach and there’s a group of galra surrounding them.

And Keith had tried to fight some off while Lance was struggling to take care of six of them fucking hounding him and.. fuck, that’s when another hit was struck at Keith. Lance had saw Keith’s final breath, he saw the life fall out of Keith’s eyes, and then Lance was running.

So now he’s trying to put himself back together but he can’t because Keith is gone and he didn’t even know that Lance didn’t hate him, that Lance fucking loves him and there’s nothing they can do about it now because Keith is dead. Keith is dead and Lance could’ve stopped it, he should’ve fought harder, known better, he should’ve-

“L-lance? The galra’s- they left, I need you, the blood’s going everywhere and I think I’m gonna faint soon..” The voice is scratchy, a little distant, but Lance know it’s Keith’s coming from the connection in his helmet and now he’s fucking scrambling again, his chest is tight and he can’t believe Keith is fucking alive because he saw his last breath he saw it he fucking-

“Yeah, fuck, okay I’m coming, Keith, you aren’t dead?” It’s all coming out before he knows he’s talking because now he’s running again, but this time running towards Keith and he can start to see him in the distance, with blood pooling around him and fuck how did he leave him before he made sure he was 100%, actually dead? 

“Keith, what the fuck happened? Where are the galra? What the fuck there’s so much blood-“ 

“Just, get me back to my lion, Lance, I can’t feel anything but it still hurts. And..the galra just..left because they had thought I was dead, and I thought I was too for a second but heh, still going strong, aren’t I?” He coughs, spluttering up blood and that’s when Lance remembers how to move, he scoops Keith up and for the third time he’s running again, and he honestly doesn’t know where he’s getting all this energy from all of a sudden. Adrenaline, he would think.

They’re in Red because Lance would think Keith’s lion would know what to do better than him, and he guesses right because she powers on and now they’re flying, flying faster than he thought possible. Blue’s following them from behind and now Lance set’s Keith down on his pilot seat.

He finds a first aid kit and takes out a bandage to wrap around Keith’s stomach, applying pressure and that's when he sees just how bad everything is. God, he should’ve covered up the wound way earlier because Keith has been bleeding out and why can’t Lance be better? Keith’s gonna fucking die, for the second time in ten minutes and both could have been prevented by Lance. 

He looks out and realizes they’re close to the caste, and he lets the others know to get Keith to the pods or to the infirmary as soon as possible. He scoops him up in his arms again and rushes into the castle and it’s then that he realizes Keith’s passed out and it’s now where everything’s much worse because Keith’s breathing is slowing down and fuck, Lance can’t breathe himself and he doesn’t realize he started crying again until Keith is being rushed to the pods in Shiro’s arms and Hunk’s shaking Lance to get him to say something. 

Lance is fucking sobbing into Hunk’s chest because he can’t believe he did this to Keith, he could’ve helped him better, and Lance is falling on the ground because his legs can’t support him anymore. The one person he’s been desperate to get to love now might be dying, so Lance can’t fucking pull himself together at all at this point. Hunk just holds him up now, given up with the questioning. Everything is blurry to Lance and he hiccups, pressing his face further into Hunk’s chest. 

 

It’s been ten quintants and Keith is still in the pod, looking slightly less pale. Coran says they don’t know if he’ll wake up and Lance refuses to believe that, he wants to believe that Keith is going to wake up, and soon because he can’t handle the fact that he couldn’t tell Keith that he loves him. 

So that’s why Lance doesn’t sleep anymore, barely eats and has to be forced to train because all he can do is stare into that fucking pod and wish that that stupid boy will wake up. 

He’s drowning in himself and god he really needs Keith to wake up, because Lance is starting to look as pale as him. Lance is lost and he doesn’t know what to do with himself if Keith doesn’t make it. 

And this is when the tears start to roll onto Lance’s cheeks, because he’s never felt so hopeless in an empty love, in love that’s been turned to grief. 

But suddenly the door to the pod opens and Keith is falling onto him, his eyes fluttering open and a sigh leaving his lips and Lance’s heart is souring because Keith is alive, he’s made it and he’s in Lance’s arms now. 

“Lance?” It’s a broken whisper, but it sounds like the best thing in the universe to Lance because Keith is speaking again and saying his name and fuck, he’s back. 

Lance’s whole body has flutters inside and he doesn’t know why he decides to kiss Keith right then but he does. He kisses Keith because he really needs him to know he loves him, and when Keith kisses him back all the grief in his heart is replaced with love all over again.


End file.
